Virtual Reality Online
by Grey teh Pally
Summary: It started out as fun, but then the Halo incident happened, freezeing all players in the virtual world. The Heros who beat the game retire from the VRHS, except for one. The makers thought they fixed the bug... and were they wrong... Mature soon for LOTS of OCs swearing their butts off. Lotsa "romance" scenes later on. Reviews? Id like some feedback.


_**Oh hey there guys, im back! RRRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR RRR! Just wanted to let you all know that I will being doing my best to continue to update this story, and I hope that you enjoy what goes on. I will most defiantly have a few polls up, when I have multiple Ideas, and I want the readers to interact with the story. I really love my OCs, and they are Grey (officially mine, passed down as a brain child from both me and Lunacora), and Violet. I don't own any of these guns or anything related to Modern Warfare, besides the actual game itself. Read on, readers who love to read readable reads! =,= **_

_**-Grey the Pally**_

Sprinting for all he was worth, Grey threw himself off of the building top, and went crashing through the window on the other building across from him. Rolling to his feet, he jumped up, and unslung his Galil AR. Scanning the room slowly, the boy was breathing heavily. His heart was literally threatening to burst, but he knew he had to keep moving. Down below the bus was on the move, his allies inside and firing at the Russian forces trailing behind. The sounds of artillery and gun fire were unmistakable, as the dust from the burning city rose. An almost silent beeping noise drew his attention, and Grey looked to the door.

"Awe, fu-." Reeling backwards, covering his face with his arms, the explosion threw him back into the empty hotel room. Coughing, he squinted, trying to see through the dirt. Russian words were flying all around his head, and Grey couldn't understand what they were saying. All he knew was that his back hurt and his ego was a dying deer on the side of the road. He was nothing now; just a hollow boy soldier warped by the bug in the VRHS once more. The feeling of killing another was almost too calming to him, although he told himself it wasn't right, even if the bots he was killing were out for him, and if he died he would be dead for real.

Sitting up silently, Grey pulled up the Galil, and flipped of the safety. "Bastards." Whispering, he fired. The silhouettes of jerking bodies were seen through the flashes of gunfire, and suddenly, as soon as it had come, it stopped. Grey stood up. Moving through the smoke created by the blast charge, he checked the bodies as they lay right outside the blown door. More Russian soldiers. A groan made him raise his head, as he crouched close to the floor.

" That sounds…" Pulling the hipster like glasses from his pocket, Grey placed them on gently, and looked hard into the dust again. They were unmistakable. "Oh… fuck _me_." Back pedaling, he moved into the room. A pair of glowing blue eyes bobbed past slowly, and Grey sighed.

Cursing in his head over and over again, Grey closed his eyes for a split second, placing his back against the wall and holding his gun up to his chest.

_Why _me_? It's always me, damnit…_ Trailing off in his mind, Grey almost didn't catch the sound of shuffling footsteps.

A flash of blue, and Grey fired, creating his own flash of orange. Another flash, this one a blackish red, came next, and Grey jumped back to the hole in the window. They were everywhere, almost more terrifying than the flood. Only this time he didn't have a shield and thick armor to protect him, never mind a team equally equipped and at his back the whole time.

"Well, this is _abitch_…" Raising the gun to his shoulder, Grey knelt, and began aiming for the glowing eyes. Squeezing the trigger, he watched it disappear, and looked through the ACOG to his second target. The heart beat sensor on the side was dead; a hell of a lot more useless now, anyway.

The sound of a helicopter made the hairs on the back of his neck raise, and he looked back.

"Where the hell are these people _coming_ from!?"


End file.
